


Beauty and the Wolf

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Breakfast, F/F, Memory Alteration, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Kisses, Secrets, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: A OUaT fanfic, and AU placing shortly after "Child of the Moon".Belle is mad at Ruby and accidentally lets a secret slip into the wrong hands.After, Ruby and Belle find out that they both care for each other, but there are still obstacles to overcome.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I most definitely do not own Once or any of its characters. 
> 
> Okay. Hi. This is my first fic. Im gonna keep writing it though. Until I want to end it. Check out my other fics, pretty please with Rubys favorite syrup on top? Thanks, it means a lot!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am writing RedBelle in 2020. And in 2021. 
> 
> I finished writing the first chapter when I realized that Emma and May Margaret were trapped in the Enchanted Forest after "Child of the Moon". Can we pretend that this happened during the time Cora and Hook were in hiding, after they snuck into Storybrooke? Thanks.

A bit after “Child of the Moon”...

Ruby started her day normally. She woke up at precisely 7 AM, just enough time to go on a short run before heading to Grannys for the first shift. Granny always put her on the first shift, most likely because Ruby was her granddaughter and Granny didn’t want any of her employees to quit. Granted, Ruby had quit before, as Granny had put way too much pressure on her.

Ruby ran through the town square, greeting Archie Hopper as he exited his place, taking Pongo for a walk. She slowed as she passed the clock tower, and paused to look through the window of the library below it.

There was Belle, trying to place a book on a high shelf, without luck. She gave up and pouted for a second, then appeared to have gotten an idea. She left and returned with a small step-stool. Even standing on it, she wasn’t tall enough to reach the shelf.

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked into the library, even though it did not open for another thirty minutes. “Need help with that?” Ruby asked, taking the book from the librarian and placing it neatly in the spot Belle had tried so hard to place it.

“Ruby! The library doesn't open for another…” Belle looked at her wrist, before realizing she didn’t have a watch. “Well, I have no idea what time it is, but the library certainly doesn’t open now.” She looked questioningly at Ruby, a little ticked that the wolf had seen her struggle and had come inside to help her.

“A little ‘thank you’ would suffice.” Ruby retreated a bit at the look, and Belle felt a bit guilty, but remained stern.

“You’re not allowed in here, waitress. Aren’t you going to be late for work?” Belle turned away from Ruby, and continued to put books in their places on the shelf. 

She was annoyed with the werewolf, and pretended it was because Ruby had left her chained up in the library. That wasn’t the reason at all. Sure, she had felt weak, useless and forgotten, but more than anything, she was angry with Ruby because she had left Belle believing that Ruby, her best friend, was going to die at the hand of the angry mob. She was furious that Ruby had believed she deserved to die.

The waitress looked hurt, and turned to leave, accepting the fact that Belle had not forgiven her, but Ruby didn’t understand WHAT the librarian was angry about.

The werewolf had tried to apologize before, and had come to unchain her the next morning, but Belle had pushed her aside, unwilling to forget the great sadness she felt during that night of thinking Ruby dead. 

As Ruby reached the door, Belle called after her, “If I needed help, I would have asked for it!” Ruby sighed and sadly pushed open the door and walked outside.

Belle immediately felt extremely guilty, but fought hard to push aside the feelings, reminding herself that she was supposed to be mad at Ruby. She was too sad that night. She felt like she was losing more than just her best friend. But she wasn’t supposed to feel that way. Ruby was a friend, maybe not even that now. She most definitely NOT more than that.

Belle stood in the aisle for a minute, thinking about her dumb situation. Then she sighed, gave in for that moment. She walked over to the library desk and pulled out a pencil and a sheet of paper.  
She started writing. It was the same thing over and over, but each time she wrote it, it brought her more and more comfort, and also a little joy and excitement.

‘Belle Lacey Lucas, Belle Lacey Lucas, Belle Lacey Lucas, Belle Lacey Lucas…’ She felt like a child, writing her name along with her crushes last. But Belle smiled, and seeing as nobody was in the library at the time, she had nothing better to do, so she decided to make herself comfortable and kept writing.

This time she began writing more than her name. ‘Ruby Eileen French, Belle Lacey Lucas-French, Ruby Eileen Lucas-French, Belle Lacey French x Ruby Eileen Lucas…’ Belle stopped writing and stared down at the parchment, and filled her mind with thoughts of the werewolf she had stupidly fallen for.

She became so lost in thought that she eventually zoned out. Time passed and the librarian kept on looking down at the paper, longing for things that would never happen.

Suddenly, the paper was snatched from the desk. “HEY!” Belle looked up frantically to see Leroy holding the embarrassing piece of parchment tauntingly out of Belles reach. “GIVE THAT BACK!” 

She jumped over the desk and lunged for the paper that held Belles most kept and humiliating secret. “What's this? You’ve been staring at it the whole thirty minutes I've been here, and you’re completely zoning out.” 

He turned from the librarian, who was pulling at the dwarf, trying to retrieve her paper. Leroy started to read it and Belle started to freak. “PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T READ THAT!” Her cries were frantic and made Leroy glance at her before returning to reading the paper, but were otherwise useless. 

Belle had tears in her eyes as she gave up, and slumped back in her chair behind the desk, terrified of what would happen now that someone knew. 

Leroy turned back to her and laughed. It was cruel and harsh, and Belle suppressed a sob. “You like Ruby? THAT slutty tramp of a werewolf?! Of all people!” He grinned before taking a picture of the parchment, then crumpled up the paper before tossing it at Belle.

He walked out and Belle was overcome with dread. Of what the town would think, nobody knew that she was bisexual. Of what her family would do, as they had already tried to push Belle over the town line in an attempt to separate her from Rumplestiltskin. 

But most of all, she was terrified of what Ruby would say, of what she would think of the librarian if she learned how she felt towards Ruby. Belle had treated her terribly after wolfstime, and had hurt Ruby's feelings significantly. She slumped further down in her chair and hid beneath her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby awoke the next morning to a tsunami of text messages. They all included a link to an Insta post Leroy had made. Ruby clicked on it hesitantly, wary of what the dwarf was ‘grumping’ about now. 

The post was headlined as “LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND BELLE STARING AT!”, followed by hashtags such as, #straitasarollercoaster and #embarrasingcrush. 

Ruby wondered what Belle could possibly be looking at and what it had to do with a crush. She scrolled down on the post to see a picture of a piece of paper with writing on it. It was fancy, definitely Belles handwriting. Ruby had a bit of a hard time deciphering the letters but was able to read the writing all the same.

Her eyes widened as she saw what was written on the sheet. “What?!” Ruby could hardly breathe. She was confused. ‘Belle Lacey Lucas’... It was what middle school girls did… Wrote their names with their crush’s surname… But… Lucas was RUBY'S name!

This was confusing for the werewolf. Belle had been pushing her away since that night in the library. It had to be a prank, right? Something Leroy cooked up to be a jerk? But it wasn’t, and Ruby knew that. Belle was her best friend. She could tell her handwriting even if it was lined up next to a billion other cursive letters.

Ruby's breathing grew quick and shallow. She scrolled through the comments. Some said that they think Ruby and Belle should get together. Some said that Grumpy should get his nose out of Belle's business and stop being a “batch of cookies”. Others made Ruby’s blood boil. They called Belle out for being bisexual and made fun of her.

The wolf's anger rose and Ruby let out a low growl. She was mad. Mad at Leroy. Mad at everyone who commented. But most of all, she was mad at Belle.

She stormed out of her apartment and onto the street. She sprinted over to the library, where she threw open the door and burst inside.

It didn’t take Ruby long to find Belle, not with her wolf senses. The librarian was in the very back of the library sorting books in the section where people rarely go.

Ruby growled and Belle whirled to face her, looking terrified. The werewolf's eyes were glowing yellow and her canines were slightly longer and sharper. Belle had tears in her eyes as she cowered somewhat away from Ruby, but the waitress didn’t soften her gaze.

She held up her phone, still on the post Leroy had made late the previous day. “What. Is. This,” the wolf growled. “I want answers.”

Belle took a deep breath. “Rubyimreallysorryididntwantanyonetofindout!” She squeezed her eyes closed and continued. “I really like you Ruby! Not like, ‘you’re my best friend’, but like, ‘I want you to kiss me on the lips’... And I’ve been a humongous jerk to you lately, but I’m just really angry that you made me think that you were going to die, and that was officially the WORST moment of my life.. And i’m really sorry, but i’m bi and I think you’re really cute!”

Belle waited for the anger and rebuke, but it did not come. Minutes passed and the pair stood in silence. Belle hesitantly opened her eyes to see Ruby standing there, shocked, with a face the hue of her nickname. The werewolf had tears running down her face, her eyes had stopped glowing and her canines had returned to normal.

Then Ruby scowled at Belle and advanced towards her. The librarian tried to step back but Ruby grabbed her and held her in place. Gripping Belles arms tightly and pulling the brunette towards her, Ruby closed the gap between them and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Belles eyes widened in shock but then closed them, wanting to savor this moment. The kiss deepened and they stood there for what seemed like hours, holding each other tightly, in the back of the library.

Belle finally broke the kiss. “Wha- What?! Ruby, what was that?!?!”

The werewolf looked horrified. “Omigosh, did I misread things?! Y- you said you liked me, and th- that you were bi, so I thought… AAugh! I'm SO sorry!” Ruby buried her face in her hands.

“I kissed back, didn’t I?! Why the literal HECK would I do that if I didn’t…. Didn’t…” Belle trailed off, and her face grew a darker crimson.

They stood in an awkward silence, avoiding each other's gaze. “D- do you… Do you love me?” Ruby forced out, not knowing what else to say.

“Well… Um… Yes. YES.” Belle looked at Ruby, and the she-wolf met her gaze. “I do. I love you, Ruby Lucas.”

Ruby let out a short, nervous laugh. “You do? Like, really?” When Belle nodded her head vigorously, Ruby went on. “Good…. GOOD. Belle, I- I love you. I’ve had a crush on you ever since you came into my diner and ordered all those iced teas…” 

“Ha! You were so stupid…” Belle said and Ruby looked slightly confused. “You’ve always been a humongous flirt, Rubes.. And you’re really cute when you’re playing dumb and cuddly.”

This caused Ruby to blush wildly. Belle stepped closer to the girl, and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips firmly on her wolfs. HER wolfs. Ruby liked her too, and even if the town disliked it, they would never leave each others side.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed since their confessions to each other, and they hadn’t seen each other since. Ruby had gotten a cold and stayed home most of the time, and Belle was honestly a bit relieved. She was already being picked on about Leroy's post, and she didn't want Ruby to be picked on too, but she also had to admit that she was a little afraid for herself. Having Ruby stand by her and tell everyone that they both had feelings for each other would make everything worse for Belle.

The two had been texting, but they never called, and Belle never visited the sick wolf. From what Ruby had told her, Ruby hadn’t told anyone about their shared kiss in the library. Not even Granny or Snow knew about her feelings towards Belle. 

Belle walked into Grannys for lunch and the owner glared at her. Belle wasn’t used to this kind of look from the normally sweet old woman. Granny was very protective of her granddaughter, and gossip spreads quickly in Storybrooke. She had obviously heard about Belle's crush on Ruby.

The diner owner turned away from Belle and took orders from Emma and Mary Margaret, who were sitting two booths away from the librarian. Belle looked down and started playing with a charm bracelet on her wrist.

“Can I get you anything?” Belle looked up to the source of the voice, and to her surprise, Ruby was leaning on the table, grinning broadly at her. “Let me guess, iced tea?”

“Ruby! I thought you were sick!” Belle started blushing furiously, not prepared for a confrontation with the beautiful waitress. She usually tried to ready herself as much as possible before meeting Ruby, so that she didn't stutter too much or blush like crazy.

Ruby frowned slightly. “Did you want me to stay sick? I thought you’d visit me, I kept hinting that I wanted company… But whatever, I guess. How have you been?” She immediately brightened up.

Belle felt extremely guilty that she hadn’t gone to see her best friend and crush. She gave Ruby a pained look of apology before answering her question. “I'm fine, other than people looking at me weird all the time and saying things. And a lot of people think that there's no way that we would ever like eachother like that...” Belle trailed off.

The werewolf's eyes widened. She gripped Belles hand and pulled her from the booth. She grinned wolfishly. “That last ones an easy fix.” Ruby clapped her hands in the air. “Hey, everyone! Look, I’m about to do something I need you all to pay close attention to.”

Everyone in the diner turned their way, and Granny looked confusedly at Ruby. The wolf turned back toward Belle, cupped the librarians face in her hands, and leaped towards her, pressing her lips hard into Belles. 

Several people in the diner gasped, and Grannys eyes widened and she let out a sharp “Red?!” Ruby was terrified, but she had wanted to kiss Belle for so long now, so she fell into the kiss, and Belle did the same.

When they finally broke apart, Mary Margaret and Emma let out a fangirl-ish squeal and smiled brightly. Ruby and Belle looked deep into eachothers eyes, and despite the confused and disapproving looks from others around the diner, they felt content. 

Granny was the first to speak. “RED. WHAT. WAS. THAT?” She sounded aggressive, and a low growl escaped from the back of her throat as she spoke. She didn’t know that her granddaughter was lesbian, or even BI. 

Ruby turned to face her grandmother, hands still cupping Belles face gently. “Granny… I love Belle. She's my best friend, but I want her to be more than that. I want to be with her,” Ruby said, and she felt a tear hit her hand. “She's smart, brave, funny, and FRICKIN’ beautiful. She means so much to me, so I would really appreciate it if everyone would be kind and stop talking about her like that. Thank you.”

Ruby gripped Belles hand tightly and pulled her out of the diner, both women crying. Ruby kept on going, not stopping to say anything, and she didn’t let go of Belles hand. She led her out of town and into the woods.

She finally stopped and turned to Belle, tears streaming down her face. She loosened her grip on the librarians hand, and Belle stepped forward to envelop Ruby in a warm, comforting hug. 

Belle knew that this time, she had to protect the werewolf, not the other way around. She stood there, petting Ruby's head as she sobbed in Belle's arms.


	4. Im Not Sure What To Call This Chapter

Ruby and Belle walked into town from the forest. As they walked on the sidewalk, Mr. Gold came out of his shop and locked the door. He turned around and looked momentarily shocked to see the two girls. Then he hardened his gaze and looked to Ruby.

“Well,” the Dark One started. “I didn’t think that princesses ran around with slutty beasts.” Belle's eyes widened, and she glared at Rumplestiltskin, and glanced at Ruby, concerned about how the werewolf would react. Ruby frowned deeply and tears started to swell in her eyes.

Gold laughed. “Is the little puppy going to cry?” He mocked the werewolf and turned towards Belle. “Do you really want someone like her? You're a princess, Belle. You could have whatever you want. WHOEVER you want. You should have someone who could give you what you deserve. Not some peasant you picked up at some overrated diner.”

Ruby slumped and a tear rolled down her face. He was right, Ruby thought. She couldn't give Belle anything. And princesses don’t go out with girls.

Belle stepped forward and punched Gold in the jaw. He and Ruby both stood there, shocked. Then Belle grabbed Ruby’s hand and marched her down the sidewalk. She kept going until they reached the library. As soon as they were inside, Belle slammed the door, grabbed Ruby’s face and pulled the wolf hard into a kiss.

When they finally broke, Belle grabbed Ruby’s hands. “You are enough. I love you. Even if you are an arse and chained me up in the library. I don’t care what Rumple thinks.” They both stood there for a moment before someone walked through the door.

“Hey you guys!” Henry burst through the door, making Ruby and Belle jump apart. Emma followed him in with a grin on her face. “Whats up?” Henry asked, also with a smile.

“Well,” Ruby started. She smiled at the friendly faces. “Belle just socked Gold in the jaw, so you might want to prepare for doomsday.” Emma’s eyebrows raised high. Ruby's quip got her an eye roll from her lover. “What's up with you? I’ll bet the whole town knows.” She didn’t have to specify what it was everybody would know, Ruby and Belle’s little kiss in Granny’s was getting more attention than the looming terror of Regina’s mother coming to Storybrooke.

“Eh,” Emma responded. “David filled me and Mary Margaret in on what happened during that first wolfstime. It just so happens that some people thought that you two have BEEN dating.” She grinned mischievously. “And half the town is completely fine with it. But SOME people, including Mary Margaret, Ashley, Kathryn, Regina, David, and myself, are big fans.”

Belle stifled a laugh. Ruby blushed profusely and scratched her neck. Henry looked from Ruby to Belle. “So.. are you two dating?” This resulted in uncomfortable silence from the three women in the room.

Ruby looked to her lover. “Belle? What do you say? Be my girlfriend?” She continued to blush.

“Of course, you big idiot!” Belle responded, and Ruby's face lit up.

“Well,” said Emma. “Now that that's settled, i’m going to take my son to Grannys. C’mon Henry! Seeya later, Ruby! Bye, Belle!” And her and her son walked out of the library door.

Belle glanced at her girlfriend. Ruby was staring at her with a wolfish smile. The librarian raised an eyebrow and Ruby hopped off the front desk she was sitting on. The werewolf came over to Belle and caressed her. Belle smiled and looked into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby pulled her beauty into a gentle kiss, closing the gap between them. Belle fell into the kiss, and held Ruby tight. They broke apart after about half a minute and smiled at each other.

Without saying a word, Belle walked off to where the book cart was, and glanced back at her girlfriend, silently asking the tall wolf to help her reshelf books. Ruby followed her deeper into the library, smiling contentedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby, Belle, Snow and Emma were talking about the upcoming threat of Cora when Belle disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ruby jumped up, and everyone else was confused. 

Belle appeared in front of Rumplestiltskin, at the town line. “Rumple! What's going on? Why did you bring me here?” She asked, ticked off.

“Belle, I wanted to say goodbye. I'm going to find my son.” 

“Huh? But how? The dwarves already tried to see what happened if you crossed the town line! You’ll lose your memories!” Belle was confused, but somewhat relieved that he was leaving.

“Not with this,” said Gold, holding out a brown scarf. “I enchanted it to let me keep my memories.” 

“Oh! Well, Rumple, I wish you good luck with your son, but I really need to get back to Ruby..”

"Belle, I love you! I know when I get back you'll be over this silly phase, and we can get back together. That wolf wont be in the way."

"It isn't a phase! And I don't want to be with you! I love Ru-"

A gunshot sounded, and pain struck through Belles chest. She fell back past the town line, and immediately lost any idea of who she was, or what she was doing there. 

There was a man who grabbed her and pulled her back into town, and healed the wound in her chest. A ball of fire appeared in his hand, as he turned to face a man with a hook hand, holding a gun. The flame disappeared as a car rode into town, swerving and crashing into a sign.

Belle heard the sirens of a police car, and getting loaded into an ambulance, with a tall brunette holding her hand and comforting her. Then everything went black.

~ 

She awoke in the hospital with no idea of anything. She didn’t even know her own name. She opened her eyes slowly. She sat up in bed as a blonde in a red leather jacket entered the room. “Oh, you’re awake! That's good! Are you alright?” 

The woman came over to the side of her bed and sat in the chair next to it. “I.. I don’t know? Who are you?” The blondes smile disappeared. 

“Oh… Gold said you wouldn’t have your memories… I just didn’t know if it was true..,” she mumbled, half to herself. “Im Emma Swan. I'm the sheriff, so I thought it would be a good idea if I was the first one to come visit you… Y’know, to see if Gold was right.”

“Who's Gold?” 

“He- He owns the town. He’s also kind of your ex..?” Emma said, and the other woman raised her eyebrows.

“My ex? Oh. So… who am I?” She was confused, waking up after getting shot, completely healed, but with no recollection of anything. 

Emma looked awkward. “Your name is Belle. Belle French.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Belle. She would have to remember that. She was Belle. Wasn’t she? 

Her and the blonde- Emma- talked, and Emma explained a few things. She said that Belle had fallen and hit her head after getting shot, and lost her memories. When Belle asked her about the man who had healed her and held the ball of fire, Emma said that he was Gold, and that the fire and the healing were most likely a hallucination. 

But she could have sworn they were real. Emma left after a while, and Belle was partially relieved, as she felt no familiarity in her, but she was also sad. She wanted company, someone to tell her who she was.

Days passed, and she had a few visitors, Emma, a man named David, a few other people, and Gold, her supposed ex-boyfriend. He freaked her out. He was old and clingy. He said something about “true loves kiss” returning her memories, and Belle had pulled away from him. 

No one really told her what had happened at the town line, but apparently there was another man, from the car that had crashed, in the hospital. Emma and Gold tried to tell her who she was, but she didn’t understand it, and it didn’t feel right. She didn’t want anyone to TELL her who she was. But no one understood that.

She was also curious as to who the brunette was from the ambulance ride. A friend maybe? She had been very comforting in Belle's confusion. Maybe she could give Belle some idea as to who she was, without directly saying it. 

~

“Red, you have to go see her!” Mary Margaret prodded. “You’re her girlfriend!” 

They were in Granny’s, days after the accident at the town line. “I can’t. I can’t stand to see her in pain, or to look at me with no idea who I was.” 

“But she needs you! You were the closest one to her!”

Ruby buried her head into her arms. She wanted to visit Belle, but was afraid. She knew she HAD to. “You’re right. I should go. I love her.” Mary Mary Margaret stroked Ruby’s arm gently. Ruby sat up and looked at her friend. “I'm scared.” She said quickly.

“That's a good sign! Love is freakin’ scary!” She smiled reassuringly. “Love will always find its way. Belle might not remember who she is or who you are, but what's important is that you’re there for her. You may be separated, but it’s what you get BACK the counts.”

Ruby smiled back at Snow. She knew what she needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda stole Mary Margaret's pep talk to Ruby from S5 E18 of Once. I wanted a reference to Ruby Slippers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day mates! New chapter. Most of them will be posted a few weeks apart.   
>  Enjoy! :)

She was sitting up in her hospital bed when she saw a leggy brunette with a red streak in her hair talking to one of the nurses. The woman was wearing a red flannel shirt, a red beanie, and skinny jeans. She wondered who she was, and who she was coming to see. 

She. She didn’t know who she was. They had told her that she was Belle. But she didn’t know who Belle was. And nobody else seemed to be able to show her. She didn’t want anyone to exactly tell her things, she wanted to know from her own account.

She- Belle watched as the brunette stopped talking to the nurse and looked around. She immediately froze when her eyes met Belle’s. Belle’s eyes widened when she realized that this was the girl from the ambulance ride. The brunette looked around, seemingly for a way to escape, but finding none, she looked back at Belle.

Belle smiled as the woman walked over to her room and stood uncomfortably in the doorway. She was very attractive, and Belle had to stop her eyes from drifting where they shouldn’t “Hi..” She said, and the woman flinched. Her green eyes seemed to flicker gold. “Um, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?”

The woman blinked in shock. “No! Nonononono. You didn’t do anything.” She looked nervous and a little bit hurt. She walked over and stood by the bed. “I’m Ruby..” She held out her hand, which Belle shook. Her hand was rough, and strong, like someone who was capable of just about anything, but her touch was gentle and warm.

“I’d tell you who I was, but at the moment I’m not particularly sure. Did we know each other? Were we friends?” Belle asked, looking into Ruby’s eyes, which again flickered yellow.

“You could say that. Wait, you don’t know who you are? Have they not told you your name?” 

“Well, they have. I'm just not sure what that means. I have no idea who Belle is. The sheriffs have told me a few things, along with that weird old dude..” Ruby’s eyes widened at the thought of Gold visiting Belle before she did. “But that's how THEY see me. Like, I don’t know who people are to me. I don’t know who I am to me. Y’know?”

Ruby nodded. Belle patted the bed beside her, asking Ruby to sit. The brunette did, and placed a hand on Belle’s thigh, which she immediately removed, blushing and looking even more worried. Belle smiled and Ruby seemed to calm down.

“I- I brought you some books. You know, maybe to keep you occupied while you’re here?” She reached down and grabbed the basket she had brought with her. “I also brought some journals. You’re right, people all see things differently, but at least you can trust your own words.” Belle was genuinely touched by that. “And, um, I brought muffins. Blueberry was your favorite. Contrary to this world's version of my story, the big bad wolf doesn’t need to go harassing little girls and their grandmothers for a snack.”

She caught herself too late. She had been told not to tell Belle about any magic or anything. “What do you mean, ‘this world’? What about the big bad wolf?” When Ruby didn’t answer, Belle continued. “Were we really friends?” At this, Ruby smiled and nodded. “Then tell me the truth. At the town line, this guy came, I think it was that Gold person, and he HEALED me. And right after that, he held a ball of fire.” 

Ruby was getting uncomfortable. Between having her girlfriend not remembering her, and the weight of not being able to tell her the truth, she was getting stressed. “Belle, I really want to tell you. I want to tell you EVERYTHING. But right now, Emma, David and the doctors think we should take this slow. I'm really sorry.” She looked ashamed and anxious. Belle could tell she really was sorry.

Oh, well. Belle’s answers would have to wait. She supposed it would be better to be friends with this beautiful woman. “Oh… alright. So, wanna tell me about yourself? Amnesia, I really have no idea who you are.” She said it with a laugh, but Ruby looked hurt and sad. 

She shook that off and gave Belle a warm smile. “What do you want to know?”

“Huh. Let's start with the basics. What’s your favorite color?”

Ruby laughed. “Red. It’s actually a nickname of mine. I know, predictable, right?”

“Only a little. Now, what is MY favorite color?” She smiled mischievously. 

Ruby blinked. “I'm fairly certain your favorite color was yellow.” She said, looking awkward.

“Okay… What’s your favorite animal?”

Ruby somewhat brightened at that. “Wolf. Definitely a wolf. And, I, uh, I don’t really know what yours was…” She scratched the back of her head.  
“That's okay. Wolf, huh? Does that have anything to do with the big bad wolf comment? Some kind of inside joke or something?” Belle raised an eyebrow. Maybe some reference to a certain fairy tale, Red?” She leaned closer to Ruby and smirked. 

Ruby blushed profusely at Belle’s closeness. “Yeah… something like that…” Her phone rang. It was Emma. She excused herself from Belle, saying that she’d be right back, and answered her phone. “Hey, Emma, what’s up?” She glanced over at Belle, who was going through Ruby’s basket, and started to read the oldest journal in there.

“I just wanted to let you know that me, Henry, and gold are leaving town. We’re going to find his son, Baelfire, or something. So, look after Belle, okay. I’ll be back soon.” 

“‘Kay. Be careful, Em. Don’t get yourself in trouble with Gold. You know what he’d do to you.”

“Yeah, I know, Rubes. Good luck with Belle. Seeya.”

“Seeya..”

When Ruby hung up and looked back to Belle, she was lying on the hospital bed, reading one of the journals, eyes drooping. Ruby smiled and went over to her. “Hey, Belle. It’s getting kind of late, so I’m going to head home so you can get some rest. Okay?” Belle nodded tiredly. Ruby planted a soft kiss on her forehead, not thinking. She blushed and cleared her throat. “Well, um… Goodnight.”

Ruby was walking out of the room when Belle said, “Ruby?” Ruby turned and looked at her friend (or girlfriend, she wasn’t sure how it worked if one of them got amnesia). “CAn you visit me again sometime? Please?” 

The wolf was surprised but grinned ear to ear. “Of course! I’d love to!” They looked at each other for a second before Ruby smiled warmly and left the room. Belle sighed, glad to have someone who didn’t act like she was crazy, someone who genuinely cared about her. There was a pang in her chest when she realized that she had forgotten to tell Ruby thank you for being so comforting during the ambulance ride. She would have to later. 

But for now, she continued to read the journals Ruby had brought. ‘I seem to have thought very fondly of this Ruby.’ She thought, grinning as she read about a little crush on the tall waitress. She started drifting off after a while, so she put the journal back in the basket, turned off her bedside lamp, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment, and check out some of my other fics, if it isn't too much trouble. 
> 
> Thanks, yous are the cats pajamas!


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby walked down 1st Street, smiling to herself. Everything was going great with Belle. They were friends. Belle liked her. This was fine. But still something felt all wrong. Ruby loved Belle. But the girl didn’t love her. At least she didn’t think so. Belle hadn’t shown any signs of interest outside of friendship.

Emma, Henry, Gold, and Golds son, Baelfire, or Neal, as he liked to be called, had come back to Storybrooke. Gold had been poisoned by Captain Hook or something, and was about to die or whatever. Not that Ruby cared. 

Belle didn’t seem to either. The man had freaked her out on multiple occasions. She had sympathy for Gold, and was concerned, as Belle was a naturally caring person. Ruby was in the hospital room with her when Gold had called. 

But apparently, he didn’t die. Because he had visited Belle at the hospital, telling her that he could get her out of there, and her memories back. Belle said that she wouldn’t want to go with him. The only person she wanted to go with was Ruby, who she truly cared for and trusted.

The waitress sighed as she entered Granny’s. Getting to work, Ruby wiped down the counters. She poured herself a coffee to wake herself up. She looked up when the bell above the door rang. She jumped back in surprise as she saw that the person entering was none other than Belle. “Belle?” Ruby asked.

“Huh?” Belle turned towards Ruby, a disapproving look on her face that Ruby wasn’t at all familiar with. “Why are you talking to me, waitress?” Belle snapped, making Ruby confused. She was wearing a skimpy blue dress and stilettos that made Ruby's confusion grow. What was going on?

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked. “I didn’t think you were supposed to be out of the hospital yet. And, Belle, what are you wearing?” Ruby looked over the girl, having to tear her eyes away from Belle's form. 

Belle scowled at her. “Yeah, I’m not interested in you or your lies. And my name’s Lacey, not Belle.” Now Ruby was worried and scared. This wasn’t like Belle, who never got mad or irritated, especially at Ruby. “Look, bitch. I just want a coffee. Or is that fantasy going on in your head presenting you from taking orders?”

“I-I Uh. Wait, what’s going on?” Ruby looked at Belle in shock. Belle NEVER cursed, and would never call Ruby anything other than puppy, love, or babe. “Belle? Are you okay?”

Belle rolled her eyes. “So apparently you can’t hear. Alright. Here’s the deal; I’m not that innocent little librarian that you made me out to be. And the journals lied, because you are totally not as hot as they say.” Ruby blushed under Belle's harsh gaze. 

“You’re just a little slut turned good, acting like a freaking virgin. I don’t like you. I don't care what was going on with you and Belle, if you two were dating, friends with benefits, married, or just really close friends. I don’t care, I’m not her, and I don’t like you. At all. And for the last time, my name is Lacey!” 

The girl who used to be Ruby’s amazing girlfriend was now cursing and spitting at her. Ruby could feel her heart breaking. She wanted to ask Regina to rip it out and crush it. Regina… Who had done this to Belle? She could have just woken up with an identity crisis, could she?

“Now, bitch, can I have my coffee?” Belle- No. Lacey was leaning against the bar, annoyed. Ruby was crying, and couldn’t do anything more than stare at the shorter woman. “Oh, get OVER yourself. Stop being so over dramatic. She probably didn’t even like you that much anyway. I don’t see who could.” Lacey was getting impatient. 

Ruby was struggling to breathe when Ashley came in to start her shift. “Hey, Ru- Oh, whoa whoa whoa. What's going on? Ruby, are you okay?” Ashley asked, concerned for her friend. Her eyes went back and forth from Ruby to the supposed Lacey.

“What’s going on is that this bitch wont give me my coffee.” Lacey responded. Ruby let out a whimper. “Seriously, do all your staff break down like this?”

“Okay..” Ashley said, coming around the bar, hooking arms with Ruby and gently leading her to the kitchen. “Hey, Ruby, hey. What’s going on? What happened?”

“I.. She.. I don’t know. Its-its not her. I can’t. I can’t.” Ruby managed to say that before falling apart in her friend's arms. Ashley stroked the back of the wolf's head, whispering encouragement to her. This was all wrong. What had happened to Belle? 

“Hey! Can I frickin’ get my coffee or what?!” Lacey yelled from the other room. “Okay, whatever! Good riddance slut and blonde sidekick!” The door slammed hard, causing Ruby to flinch due to her wolf hearing.

~ 

She ran into Lacey the next day. It was in front of the library, which Ruby had been tending to for Belle. The shorter woman stared intently at Ruby, but her gaze wasn’t mean and disapproving like the previous day. She actually looked regretful. Ruby stepped back, still not wanting to get her heart broken again, even if Lacey was looking at her differently.

“Ruby?” Lacey reached out and grabbed the werewolves arm. “Wait. I’m sorry. Really. I am.” Ruby looked at her warily. 

“Um, Lacey, Belle, whoever you are. I can’t.” Ruby said, scowling. Her eyes were glowing yellow, which made Lacey release her arm. “Just leave me alone. You obviously don’t want anything to do with me.” Ruby bolted away as fast as she could, before she let Lacey see her cry again.

She ran around a corner to the alley behind Granny’s. There, she fell against the wall and let herself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates, I don't know what to do. 
> 
> I'm really bored and going through a sexuality crisis, so my weird fics are most likely a product of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Shit. 

Ruby was waking up to unfamiliar smells. Her head hurt. Where was she? Ruby assumed that she was just tired, and stretched out her arm, not wanting to get out of bed yet. She unconsciously wrapped her arm around the sleeping figure beside her.

Ruby’s eyes shot open, and she laid deathly still. She then noticed that she was naked. And not in her own bed. Beside her, was Lacey. Ruby’s heart began to race. Lacey was also naked, and she reached for Ruby, humming sleepily. She cuddled close to the werewolf, who was growing uncomfortable.

What had happened? Last thing she remembered was drinking wine with Mary Margaret in Granny’s. But that was not what she was uncomfortable and nervous about. Before, Belle had been a virgin. Now… not so much.

Ruby started to pull away, but when Lacey let out a whimper, Ruby eased back to where she was. Even if this wasn’t Belle, Ruby still cared for the girl. Ruby cradled the smaller girl gently. Lacey moved so her arm was reaching behind Ruby and was in the waitresses hair. Ruby could practically feel her heart explode. She wasn’t sure what to do.

Lacey awoke, and slowly opened her blue eyes and stared into Rubys. She slid her hand down Ruby's side and wrapped it around the werewolves thigh, making Ruby shiver. “Hey babe.” Lacey said sleepily. That freaked Ruby out, Lacey talking seductively to her wasn’t something Ruby was comfortable with.

She sat up like a shot ripped out of Laceys grasp, disturbing the covers and exposing Laceys body. Ruby blushed furiously, but couldn’t help looking the girl up and down. “Seriously, Ruby? It’s cold.” Lacey grabbed Ruby's arm in one hand and the sheets with the other. 

She pulled Ruby close to her, her strength surprising the taller woman, who blushed as she felt Laceys bare skin against hers. Lacey pulled the blankets up and over them, and wrapped her leg around Ruby. She leaned forwards and gave Ruby a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Um, Lacey?” Ruby asked, trying to comprehend the situation. She was still pissed at Lacey for what had gone down in Granny’s Diner, but her heart for Belle made it hard for Ruby to stay too mad for long. “What happened?” Her face was completely red.

“You don’t remember?” Lacey asked, confused. Ruby shook her head. “Oh, well. Now I guess I just have to remind you.” Lacey smirked mischievously and moved her hand down, rubbing Ruby’s inner thigh.

Ruby’s eyes widened, and as much as might have wanted intimacy with Belle, she didn’t want to do it when she was like this. She wasn’t herself. Ruby pulled away from Lacey, who looked at her with annoyance, disappointment and confusion.

“Lacey, what happened? Why are we here?” 

Lacey blew a lock of hair out of her face. “Okay, babe, you’re kind of freaking me out.”

“WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME BABE?!” Ruby practically yelled. She was confused.

“Calm down, Ruby.” Lacey looked offended. “Here’s what I know; you had this thing going on with Belle or whatever, and you want me. I know you do. You told me.” Ruby's look changed from confusion to embarrassment and guilt. “So, after you ran away from me when I was trying to apologise, I was about to get raped and mugged by that damned doctor. You, of, course, being a heroic little bitch, stepped in and kicked his ass.”

Lacey was grinning, and she reached out to hold Ruby again. Ruby relaxed herself, knowing she’d never get the rest of the story if she ran away from Lacey again. “And, then, as I was thanking you for your heroics, you grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. We were right behind my place, and as we started taking off each other's shirts, I thought it’d be a good idea to lead you inside so we don’t end up having it in an alley.” 

Ruby was absolutely mortified by now, but Lacey kept talking. “So, are you usually so conversational when you’re going down on someone? I mean, you tasted of alcohol, but you were getting REALLY emotional and stuff. So apparently magic exists and you’re a werewolf, and you’re in love with Belle, but secretly like that she, or me, changed and is more like you. You think you’re not good enough for any of this, and Belle becoming more like makes you feel more welcome.”

They looked at each other for a second. How much had Ruby told Lacey? Everything the shorter girl had said was true. “So.. What happened after that?” Ruby really wanted this. She wanted Belle. She wanted Lacey, she wanted whoever this beauty was. 

Lacey smiled. “Let me show you.” She said. Ruby nodded slowly, eyes yellow with hunger. Lacey pulled the covers over their head before shooting forward to kiss Ruby, their tongues battling for dominance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not sure what happened in the last chapter. 
> 
> I don't think anyone reads RedBeauty or RedLace or whatever anymore, but I'm kind of obsessed with it, so I'm just going to keep writig this, and see what happens. If I add in some SwanQueen, will people read this? lol

Ruby had passed out. Stupid hangover. She hadn’t wanted that perfect morning with Lacey to end. Now, as she awoke, her bedmate was gone. Ruby sat up, and let out a whimper. She looked around the room, searching for any sign of her love. 

“Lacey..?” She whispered. The room was cold, chiling Ruby's unclothed body. Lacey was warm, and Ruby wanted to be with her again. Her feelings of hurt and betrayal towards Lacey all disappeared when she awoke next to the beauty. 

Ruby felt her eyes watering. Lacey was a slut, like cursed Ruby. This was showing the signs of a one-night stand, which Ruby didn’t want. “Lacey?” She called again, this time louder and somewhat desperate. 

She stood, not caring about the cold or her exposed body. She stepped out of Laceys bedroom and looked around the apartment. To her surprise and pleasure, Lacey was sitting at the table, sipping coffee and grinning at the naked werewolf. “Shit, Ruby. Why don’t you go put some clothes on before I pin you against the counter and kiss you ‘till your lips bleed?” 

Red blushed. That seemed like a good idea, and she was glad that Lacey was being friendly and flirty with her. It seemed that the night and morning had changed things for the best. “I don’t have a change of clothes…” Ruby said.

“Ah. And you didn’t think that you could grab a shirt or something?” Lacey asked.

“You’re tiny. I doubt any of your tight-fitting clothes would fit me. I’m six inches taller than you.”

“Seriously? You are NOT five eight.” She shrugged. “Oh well. Do you think that all I wear is slutty and revealing stuff? Bottom right drawer. I have a bunch of oversized shirts and stuff.” Ruby nodded and went back into Laceys bedroom. She went into her dresser and pulled on underwear and a sports bra, with a large ACDC t-shirt and sport shorts over top. 

When she came back out, there was an extra plate of pancakes next to where Lacey was sitting at the table. “For me?” Ruby asked, tentatively moving towards the open seat.

“Babe, I don’t cook for myself. Of course it's for you.” Lacey answered, rolling her blue eyes. Ruby blushed at being called ‘babe’, even though she had been called that about a billion times that morning. “Unless you want a pop tart or an Eggo waffle.”

Ruby shook her head and took a seat beside Lacey. “So… are we going to talk?”

“Do we HAVE to? Ugh. Whatever. I guess. Me first?”

“Sure, I guess.” Ruby started eating the pancakes, which were surprisingly good. Lacey handed her the syrup, which Ruby poured all over everything. 'The syrup goes on the pancakes. The, uh, round things. But I kinda like it when it gets on everything.'

“Okay. So. I really like you. And I’m really sorry for what happened in the diner.” Lacey looked genuinely sorry, and her eyes watered. “I didn’t mean any of that. Truth is, I AM into you. And I know that my memories are fake. But, I knew you. And I liked you. But, according to my memories, you kinda pushed me away after we slept together.”

Ruby was somewhat confused, but at least Lacey KNEW that it wasn’t real. The shorter woman continued. “After getting to know you in the hospital, and then getting memories or whatever, I didn’t know what you would be like. So, instead of being hospitable, I got defensive, and said a bunch of things I regret. I’m sorry.”

Finishing the pancakes, Ruby scooted her chair over to Lacey. “It’s fine. I’d say that the events of this morning and last night completely made up for that.” She smiled at the other girl, her eyes twinkling. 

“Ruby, it's NOT fine.” Lacey looked sad and guilty. “I was a bitch.”

“Lace, that kinda fits my description perfectly. Literally and figuratively.”

That got a laugh out of Lacey. “Are… Are we good?”

The werewolf nodded. “Of course.”

“Friends?”

Ruby’s heart panged. She smiled nervously. “I was maybe hoping for something more than that…”

Lacey blinked, expression unreadable. Ruby was about to get up and leave before Lacey grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss deepened, and Lacey pinned Ruby against the counter. Ruby struggled to get control over the kiss, but Lacey was running one of her hands through Ruby’s hair, and the other was venturing along her body. 

Ruby put her hands on Lacey’s hips. In return, Lacey moved down and clamped her teeth down on Ruby’s pressure point, causing Ruby to moan deeply. “I love it when you make those kinds of sounds.” Lacey whispered, and began kissing her way up Ruby’s neck, across her jawbone and back up to her lips. 

She bit the werewolf’s bottom lip, hard. Ruby smiled inwardly, knowing that Lacey was, indeed, going to kiss her until she bled. Ruby moved one of her hands into Lacey’s hair, and pulled her head back, so the kissing would stop. Lacey was confused, but her eyes gleamed with hunger as Ruby pulled off the oversized shirt she was wearing. 

Seeing as Ruby was undressing herself, Lacey eagerly took off her own shirt and pants, so that both her and Ruby were in only underwear and bras. Ruby bent down and started sucking on Lacey’s pressure point, wanting to leave a mark for the town to see. She wanted people to know that Lacey was HERS. Lacey moaned, and groped at Ruby as the wolf girl started to lick her way up Lacey’s neck and jaw. 

“Wait.”

Ruby looked up, confused. 

“I don’t want this.” Lacey said, her voice quivering. Ruby’s shoulders drooped, thinking that Lacey was rejecting her. She bent down and got her clothes back on, Lacey watching her closely. As she started to leave, Lacey said; “I don’t want a relationship built entirely on sex. And I know you don't either.”

Ruby turned back to the girl. Lacey continued. “I know that my memories aren’t real. I said that already. But I just feel like a huge slut. I’ll bet you do too, based on your reaction when I called you a ‘little slut turned good’. I want something real. Something that’s not just lust. I mean, sex is fine, but I want there to be some kind of connection that isn’t just…” She trailed off.

“I know what you mean.” They looked into each other's eyes. “Ruby will always be a part of me. I always felt really bad when I got turned on by Belle.” Lacey raised an eyebrow. “Look, just because she was an innocent little cutie doesn’t mean she wasn't hot. But I knew that Belle wouldn’t want that with me. So I just feel like an asshole. I got drunk and had sex with you, while you’re confused and have fake memories.” 

Lacey looked at her, considering this. “So.. You’re afraid, that if Belle comes back, she’ll be mad at you?” Ruby nodded. “Did you even read those journals?” At this, the werewolf shook her head. She would never invade Belle's privacy. “Ah. That explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“Why you would think that she wouldn’t want to have sex. Seriously, Rubes, you should have read what she wrote about you..” Lacey laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think she’ll be mad.”

Ruby blushed. “So, um, Lacey? Do you think that, maybe, if you want, you could be my…” She didn’t finish, and hid her eyes.

“Your girlfriend?” Finished Lacey. Ruby nodded. “That sounds amazing.” Ruby looked at her. Then Lacey smirked seductively. “I’m not Belle, you know. I’m flirty, bitchy, slutty, and an ass, and I don’t really like to read. But I can guarantee you lots of cuddles, kisses, sex, a good time, a little adventure, excitement, and some love.”

“That’s all I need; some love.”

“So you’re not going to dump me if you realize that Belle might never come back..?”

Ruby’s heart hurt. She missed Belle. She wanted her back. She needed her. But she wanted Lacey. She needed to be loved. “I won't leave you.” Ruby promised.

“Okay.” Lacey walked over to her and put her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Their lips connected in a soft kiss. When they broke, Lacey started blushing. “I think I love you.”

“You do?” Ruby asked, grinning.

“I’m like, 95% sure.”

“Well, I’m 105% sure I love YOU.”

“Then that’s enough for the both of us.” Said Lacey before reconnecting her lips with Ruby’s.


End file.
